Heaven's Light
by Shadow Sanctuary
Summary: Residing in the middle of a secluded meadow, two lovers share the heated passion of lovemaking together. While excanging sacred vows of affection, a deliciously naughty idea arises...could this sensual thought destroy a once sacred and pure relationship?


Chapter One: Heaven's Light

__

/I'll be your dream, I'll be wish, I'll be your fantasy./

"Aishiteru, my love, my only love." whispered the brown-haired boy, his sapphire eyes shimmering with adoration for his koi. 

Returning his boyfriend's passionate gaze with one of his own, the blond smiled softly. He wrapped his arms around his romantic interest's neck, drawing the elegant teenager's body close to himself. Stroking the fine feathery mass of Seto's tresses, Jounouchi sighed contentedly up into the heavens. The dark-eyed adolescent couldn't think of any place better he'd rather be than in the grasp of his special archangel, bathing in the divine light that the gods were raining upon them on this sweet summer day. 

Tipping his lover's head up to meet his dark gaze, Katsuya softly said, "I love you too, sweetheart."

__

/I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need./

Kaiba's features brightened at the ultimate vow of affection, his face glowing in the beams of sunshine that poured down to him from cherubs above. "Truly madly deeply do?"

Nodding his assent, the honey-haired individual repeated, "Truly madly deeply do. I pledge to you every virtue that Savage Garden sang about and more."

__

/I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do./

"Really?"

"You deserve only the best from me." replied Jounouchi, caressing the silky texture of his koi's cheek. "Don't let anyone tell you that you deserve any less than that."

"I--I don't know what to say…" confessed the brown-haired child, his blue orbs glittering in the sunlight.

"You can say that you'll always be there to do the same for me." answered Joey, cradling his boyfriend gently. 

"Of course." smiled Seto, looking positively radiant in the daytime hours. "I will do anything in my power for you. Just name the wish your heart desires and I will grant it."

"I just want to be with you." 

"Is that it? I could give you anything from laptops, to new PC programs, to the latest CD-ROMs, cars, various estates located all over the world, jewelry, shopping money--"

"Don't put a price tag on your love, Kaiba. I love you just the way you are, without any fancy clothes, expensive rides, or high-tech toys." Leaning in close to his lover, the blond added, "You could be flat broke and living on the street with no where to go, I'd still give up everything I have to stay by your side. Cash means nothing to me, man, you know that. I'd pawn every last possession of mine just to save you from sleeping on a city corner. I'd never give anyone the opportunity to have their way with you out there."

__

/I will be strong I will be faithful, 'cuz I'm counting on a new beginning/

"Once again, you strike me speechless." laughed the dark-haired adolescent, his eyes brimming with tears. Finding the perfect place to rest his head, the blue-eyed teenager nuzzled up against his soul mate's neck. "Forgive me, but I usually have a better command over the English language than this."

"Ah, that's okay with me." said Joey, slipping his fingertips through Kaiba's hair. "Just be yourself."

"How do you do that?" asked the arctic-eyed teenager, peering up at his koi.

"Uh, I dunno…" Katsuya replied, shrugging in bewilderment. "That's something I never really think about. Don't you know what it's like to hold your own against people whose thoughts and opinions oppose yours?"

Seto laughed, amused by his lover's mask of confusion. "No, you baka, that's not what I meant!"

"Huh? Than what _are _ya getting at?"

Taking a deep breath, the brown-haired boy tried to explain himself better. "I'm talking about the manner in which you always seem to take my breath away. I can never find just the right words to say how much you mean to me, or state exactly how incredible you make me feel."

"Oh, I get it." said the honey-haired individual, using his free hand to snap his fingers together. 

"Finally, you do." mumbled Seto, shaking his head.

"Hey, that's not right!" protested Joey, slightly annoyed with his boyfriend's comeback. "I'm not that slow!"

"Whatever." Kaiba responded, closing his eyes. A playful smile spread across his lips, denoting that he was entertained by Jounouchi's attitude change. "I'd like to see you prove that one."

"Well, the joke's on _you _this time, Sweetie Pie, so don't get too cocky in your young age."

Opening one eye lazily, the dark-haired boy inquired, "How so, Pretty Puppy?"

Ignoring the tainted remark thrown at him, Katsuya replied, "By askin' me what ya did, you've made one fatal mistake."

"And what's that?"

"The fact that you're tryin' to measure affection and actually pinpoint its limitless emotions."

A lazy grin pulled the side of Seto's mouth up. "You're right, Jou-chan…I'm still attempting to discover a correct definition for what love truly is."

"But there isn't one."

The smile on Kaiba's lips widened, his visage reflecting the emotion of genuine happiness. "Yes there is." 

"But that's impossible!" Joey exclaimed, giving his lover a wild look. "Since everyone has a different way of describing what love is, there can never be a true definition for the word!"

"Nevertheless, I have one." the blue-eyed adolescent smirked in a secretive fashion, trying his boyfriend's patience. "I guess I'm just more intelligent than you."

Joey laughed, thinking that his partner's idea was totally preposterous. "Yeah, right! Like I really buy _that _one!"

"Okay, than at least more innovative?" suggested the person with arctic orbs, still grinning contemptuously.

"Nope, that's far off base."

"Then I'm probably just more imaginative and philosophical than you." reasoned Seto, continuing to play with Joey's head some more. After viewing the dark glare that his lover gave him, Kaiba threw his head back and laughed. The pure sound of his voice echoed throughout the meadow, a reaction that Jounouchi had never expected to get. 

Twirling a few of his koi's lush strands of hair around an index finger, the blond sighed dreamily. "You remind me of a celestial spirit sometimes."

Blinking in surprise, the brown-haired boy paused in his bout of happiness. "Seriously?"

Joey nodded, flashing his lover his most charming smile. "Yep, I look at you and see a child of the stars, someone who prances from the sparkling beams of the planets to the wistful shadows of the moon." Cupping the side of his koi's visage, Katsuya commented, "You're absolutely stunning."

__

/a reason for living/

"Honestly?"

"Sure, you've always been a graceful dancer to me." Then, Jou added with a smile, "Even when you're being a bitch about everything."

Seto smirked, in spite of himself. "Don't act so high and mighty, there, Jou-chan…you can be a royal pain in the ass sometimes, too."

"Not as bad as you, though."

Waving his lover off, the brown-haired boy defended himself with an insult. "I wouldn't be so horrible to be around if I'd make my dog take a bath once in a while."

"That's low, man." grumbled the blond underneath his breath, thinking of terrible ways to torture his friend. 

"How low?" questioned Kaiba, his arctic eyes glistening with hidden intentions.

"Don't know…that's worse than the time you had the local radio station broadcast I was the bottom-lovin' uke in this relationship."

"Oh, yeah…" chuckled the boy with brown tresses, pressing a palm over his mouth in an effort to stop himself from being too loud. "That was kind of funny, though."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up, smart mouth."

"I will, thank-you."

"Why won't you tell me, though?" asked the adolescent with honey-colored hair suddenly, catching his lover off-guard.

"Tell you what?" blinked Kaiba, settling down a bit. "What do you want to know?"  


"Remember you sayin' that you had the perfect definition of love?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"I just wanna know!" whined Joey, cuddling up next to his koi. "Tell me?"

"Why should I?" questioned the blue-eyed boy, turning away from his boyfriend.

"Because you love me, maybe?"

"Whoever said that?" murmured Seto, stifling a yawn with an open palm.

"Um, you did, just a little while ago."

"Oh, I suppose I did." smiled Kaiba, keeping his limb plastered over his mouth. "How forgetful of me."

"That's not funny, man. You know I love you, so don't hurt me like that." Jou whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

Detecting the broken note in his boyfriend's voice, the brown-haired adolescent turned to face his comrade. His features grew somber, gazing up at his koi in silent wonder. 

"Are you alright, Jou-chan?" questioned the arctic-eyed teenager, drawing his brow down in sincere concern.

Joey looked at Kaiba, caressing the side of his face as he spoke. "I just wanna know what you're thinking' that's all. You hardly ever open up to me."

"Katsuya, I'm sorry for that." apologized Seto, his voice barely above a whisper. Turning his head to where his lover's limb was, he kissed the top of it ever so sweetly. "I never meant to leave you behind."

"Then don't do it anymore and say what's on your mind." 

"You're right. I should reveal my thoughts to you more often."

"Then let's hear it already." said the dark-eyed boy, emphasizing his statement by motioning with his fingertips. "Enlighten me with your impenetrable theory on romance."

__

/a deeper meaning, yeah./

All the blue-eyed teenager vocalized was a single word without any evidence to support his philosophy. "You."

__

/I wanna stand with you on a mountain./

"What about me?" inquired Joey, narrowing his eyes at his friend. 

"You." repeated the individual with dark tresses, fiddling with a wildflower by his head. 

__

/I wanna bathe with you in the sea./

"I don't get it." stated the blond flatly, having trouble understanding his boyfriend's point of view. "How do I play into your ideals of affection?"

"Because you _are _my perfect definition of love." said Kaiba in a matter-of-fact tone, basking in the warmth of his lover's tender gaze. Plucking a dandelion out of the grass, he presented the tiny blossom to his partner. "And I'm going to love you forever."

__

/I wanna live like this forever

Jounouchi's expression melted into a look of fond affection. "That's a long time, though."

"No," contradicted Seto, shaking his head slowly, "that's still not long enough."

__

/until the sky falls down on me./

Lightly touching his lover's cheek, the brown-haired boy leaned over and brushed his lips against his partner's skin. "How does this feel?" murmured the arctic-eyed teenager directly into Joey's ear.

The blond shivered in desperate longing, feeling his friend's searing breath on his flesh. "Good…" mumbled the dark-eyed teenager, lifting his head towards the sky. "it's always good when it comes from you."

"What else can I do for you?" asked the blue-eyed adolescent, holding his koi's visage delicately. "I do love to please."

"Well, there is _one_ little thing I've been dying to get from you…"

"You just make the request, and I'll heed the demand." promised Seto, trailing steamy kisses down his lover's neck. "Anything you dream of shall be yours."

"Anything…?" questioned the honey-haired male, a small moan of delight escaping his lips.

"Anything you want." said the boy with darkly colored tresses, massaging the contours of Joey's thinly clothed front. His hands disappeared inside the over-sized shirt, and the blond had to bite his tongue to keep himself from crying out. "Anything at all."

"Then in that case, I know just what I'm after." declared Jounouchi, halting Seto in his tracks by seizing his wrists. 

"And that would be what?" asked the sapphire-eyed adolescent, tracing the edges of his mouth with his tongue seductively. "I'm all ears." With a wicked half-grin, he added, "My hands are ready, too."

Placing his hands around his partner's ear, Joey issued his orders to Kaiba in a hushed whisper. The young executive's blue eyes grew horrifyingly huge, and a rosy shade of pink was lighting up his features. He opened his mouth, but no intelligible phrases came out. Katsuya, delighting in his lover's embarrassed look, fell back into a sitting position on the ground.

"Of course, if it's too much for ya, we can always take a rain check on lovemaking today and find something constructive to do." jested Joey, flicking a patch of grass blades from his attire. "I mean, you probably won't do anything like that, and--"

Tearing his arms out of his boyfriend's clutches, the brown-haired boy pounced on his lover's frame. Setting his legs around Jou's trim waistline, the arctic-eyed teenager disclosed a very sordid little secret. 

"I like it, you daring devil…" breathed Seto, rubbing against his koi's anatomy dotingly. "I like it a lot. I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for you to make a request so bold and audacious."

"You've got to be kidding me…you mean you're actually okay with doing that?"

"I told you I'm up for anything." the young executive replied with an impish smirk, patting his lover's hardened manhood. Allowing his evil grin to blossom into a smile of deadly perfection, he added, "I mean that literally, too."

The blood rushed to Jounouchi's visage, a deep flush that was widely contrasted with his normally pale complexion. Feeling the temperature in his body rise to an abominably high degree, the blond pushed his friend onto his back. He worked at the string of buttons on his boyfriend's shirt, practically ripping them off instead of simply undoing them. Exposing the perfectly toned structure beneath the clothes, Jou nipped on different parts of Seto's chest. Moaning in pleasure, the brown-haired adolescent arched his back in a natural reflex. 

"That's a wonderful idea you had there, Joey." complimented the arctic-eyed teenager between breaths, holding on to his partner's back for dear life. He gritted his teeth as his partner licked his way up to the bare nipples protruding out into the wind, yearning for oral satisfaction.

"Oh, yeah?" asked Katsuya, pausing in his self-less act of lovemaking, "I haven't even gotten started on ya yet."

Lowering his head to pick up where he left off at, the dark-eyed teenager helped himself to the more sensitive points of his soul mate's frame. Spread out among pastel-colored flora, a seemingly endless field of flowers and vegetation, and a spray of soft, fragrant petals that floated around the two lovers, they took part in an ancient ritual of soul bonding so sacred that they could only carry it out within the confines of heaven's light.


End file.
